Sleeping Prince
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Sora was cursed at birth by Xehanort. To keep him safe, the three Keyblade Masters (Aqua, Terra, and Ventus) hid him in the forest for the next sixteen years. Based on Disney Sleeping Beauty. NOT yaoi.
1. Gifts and Curse

**Hey, guys... This is my second Kingdom Hearts FanFic.**

**So, basically 'Sleeping Beauty' is one of my favorite Disney Princess movie, and I really want to make it KH!style. So, I made this.**

**Another thing, this is NOT yaoi fanfic! (Even though I ship SoRiku and SoNime)**

**And, please enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

.

.

Long time ago in the Kingdom of Destiny, a child was born and it was cause for much celebration, seeing it was the king's first born. It was cause for much festivities that the castle grand hall was packed with visitors from many others kingdoms.

King Cloud and Queen Aerith were now proud parents as they gazed down at their first born, Prince Sora. The baby's hair was as spiky as his father but has the brown colour as his mother. His skin is white and his eyes were blue as the sky, just like his name. Cloud was proud of his son and knew that someday he would make him into a fine king. Aerith loved the child unconditionally like only a mother would.

"From the Land of Departure, the three Keyblade Masters. Master Terra, Master Aqua, dan Master Ventus!" the royal announcer said as three people in armor walked toward the king and queen. As they walked, their armor glowed and dissappear, revealing a man, a woman, and a teenager. They all walked toward the newborn prince's cradle.

"It's the new born prince," said Ventus excitedly.

"Looks like his parents," said Terra.

"He's a cute child, isn't he?" asked Aqua. Terra and Ventus nodded in agreement. The three people then stodd in front of the king and queen's throne and bowed.

"King Cloud, Queen Aerith," said the three Keyblade Master, before Aqua spoke, "We have come bearing gifts to the young prince. Each of us give him a single gift; no more, no less."

Terra went first, pointing his keyblade at the prince, and red light came out of it. "Young prince, my gift shall be the gift of bravery. Fight for what is right and protect each and everybody."

Aqua went next. Taking out her keyblade, a blue light came out from it. "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of heart. You will gain lots of friends and your friendship will never be thorn apart."

Ventus went last. He took out his keyblade, and green light staring to apprear. "Brave prince, my gift shall be-"

Before the blond teen finish, suddenly the celebration was interrupted by the slam of the castle doors. There was a flash of lightning and sound of thunder before an old man appeared with a black raven on his shoulder.

"It's Xehanort," Ventus said, a little bit scared.

"What does that old man want here?" asked Terra, not please at all. Aqua hussed her other keyblade master friends.

Xehanort walked toward the throne. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Cloud," he said. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and-" He looked at Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, then chuckled. "How quaint. Even the junior masters." Terra felt like he want to hit the old man, but Aqua stopped him.

"I really felt quite distressed at not recieving an invatation," Xehanort simply stated.

"Nobody want you!" Terra growled.

There was a silent before Zehanort smriked. "Well, isn't this an akward sitution? I was hoping it was an honest oversight. Well, I better be on my way," he said as he turned around. But he then smirked and glanced toward the prince's cradle.

"But, where are my manners?" he turned around again, keeping his eyes on the cardle. "Allow me to grant a gift of the preciouss prince," Alarmed, the three keyblade masters immediately surrounded the cradle, protecting it.

"Listen well, all of you!" Xehanort announced, summoning his keyblade. "Granted, the prince shall grow in grace and happiness. beloved by everyone that he knows."

"But," he pointed his keyblade toward the cradle and shadow appeared from it. "Before the sun sets on his sixteen birthday, he shall prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. And DIE!"

"No!" Queen Aerith cried as she picked up her baby, holding him close.

Xehanort let out an evil laugh. "Seize that sorcerer!" ordered King Cloud.

The kingdom soilders immediately surrounded the dark keyblade wielder. But Xehanort just smirk and raised his keyblade, shadows surrounding him. "Stand back you fools!"

He slammed his keyblade toward the ground and disappeared, sending shadow toward every direction. Queen Aerith looked toward her husband who only can comfort her.

"Don't lose hope, Your Majesty." said Aqua. "Ven haven't give his gift yet."

"Can you undo this curse?" asked Cloud, a bit hopefully. Queen Aerith also looked up at Ventus. But the blond haired teen shook his head.

"No, I can't, Xehanort power is too strong," Ventus said.

"But he can help," said Terra, pushing Ventus toward the cradle. "Do your best, Ven."

Ven looked at his keyblade and nodded. He stepped forward, pointing his keyblade at the newborn. A green light came out from his keyblade.

"Brave prince," said the young keyblade wielder. "If through that evil man's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the curse shall break."

However, still fearful for his son's life, King Cloud decreed then and there thag every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. And so was done...

.

.

**To be continue...**

**(Please review. It'll make me happy)**


	2. Terra's 'Dumb' Idea

**Hey, guys... I'm back for another chapter for this fanfic.**

**I only got two reviews, but that doesn't matter. This chapter maybe shorter than the first one because it focus on Terra, Aqua, and Ventus' plan to save Prince Sora from Xehanort curse.**

**Well, enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or Sleeping Beauty.**

**(P.S. Terra and Ventus will be a little bit OOC)**

.

.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus returned to Land of Departure. They gathered together at their usual spot where they used to watch the shooting star (Ventus sat between Terra and Aqua).

"There must be a way to stop that old man's plan," said Terra breaking the silent. "A bonfire won't stop him."

"We know Terra," said Aqua. "But what can we do?"

Ventus then stood, grinning. "Hey, let's turn the prince into a bunny!"

Terra and Aqua looked at him with the 'are-you-kidding-me'-look. "What?" asked Ventus. "A bunny can't prick its finger. I mean... paw."

"Yeah, that's until Xehanort send a pack of fox for hunting than cook him," said Terra.

"Terra!" scolded Aqua.

"What? That can happen," said Terra. "Beside that old man will be expecting us to do something like this."

"Aww," groaned Ventus. "But what can't he expect? He knows everything."

"Not everything, Ventus," said Aqua with a smile. "Xehanort doesn't know anything about love, or joy, or helping other. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."

As Aqua spoke, Terra eyes widened like he just been striked by a lightning. "Guys," he called. "I just got a dumb idea."

"What 'dumb' idea?" asked Aqua, raising an eyebrow.

"You never have a dumb idea before, Terra," said Ventus, interested. "Let's hear this."

Terra stood up. "I know some people who are trustworthy that King Cloud will allow to hide his child and protect him from Xehanort and keep him hidden. I guess they will be glad to do it, too." he said.

"Okay..." said Ventus. Both him and Aqua stood up too.

"Who are they?" Aqua asked.

"Close your eyes, both of you." Both Aqua and Ventus didn't understand, but they closed their eyes. Terra took out his keyblade and it glowed, white light covered the three Keyblade Masters. When the light finally died down, Terra opened his eyes again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Terra. When Aqua and Ventus open their eyes, they gasped. Aqua is wearing a blue dress and white apron. Ventus is wearing a yellow shirt, green vest, white shorts, and a green cap. Terra is wearing a brown shirt and dark blue trousers.

"We're the 'people' you're talking about?" Aqua asked first.

"Told you it was a dumb idea," said Terra, making his keyblade dissappear. "But it'll work."

"You mean we take care the baby?" asked Ventus.

"Well duh," said Terra. Aqua smiled widely, she always want to take care a baby. While Ventus started to think. Then, he nodded.

"I can deal with that," the teen said, making his keyblade appear. "And we have our keyblade."

Terra eyes widened and shouted, "Wait! No keyblade! It's like a beacon to say, 'We're actually the Keyblade Master Xehanort! Come get us and kill Sora!' No keyblade!"

Ventus' now hugging his keyblade as Terra walked toward him. "You mean we're gonna live as ordinary people, non-keyblade wielder, for sixteen years?" he asked.

"Come on, Ventus," said Aqua. "Maybe it'll work. For Prince Sora."

Terra stopped walking toward Ventus, letting the teen to think for a moment. "Fine," he groaned, making his keyblade dissappear again. "But I'm not wearing this hat." Ventus took off the green cap and put it in his pocket.

"All set," said Terra. He then made his keyblade appear. "Put on your armour," All the Keyblade Master tap their 'armour-active-button' on their shoulder, and their armour appeared.

"After Kingdom of Destiny, give the armour to me. I'll keep it," Terra said receiving a groan from Ventus. He opened the 'Lance in Between'. Before stepping in, Ventus asked again.

"Where are we going to raise the baby?"

Terra and Aqua thought for a while before Aqua spoke, "I know a perfect place."

With that the Keyblade Masters walked through the 'Lance in Between'.

.

.

Although it was a hard and painfull decision, King Cloud and Queen Aerith agreed. So, they watched with heavy hearts as their most precious valuable possession, their only child, Prince Sora, dissappeared into the night..

.

.

(let's skip some times...)

.

.

Many sad and lonely years passed for King Cloud and the people of Kingdom of Destiny. But as the time for the prince's sixteen birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Xehanort's domain, The Castle That Never Was, thundered with his warth and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfillied.

"Incredible!" Xehanort snapped at his Nobodies and Unverse. "Sixteen years and not a trace of him?! He can't just vanished into thin air! Are you sure you have search everywhere?"

"Yes... Any and everywhere, Boss!" answered Xigbar, cowering at his boss' anger. The others just nodded.

"What about the town? The forest? The mountains?" Xehanort questioned, anger rising.

Saix started to counted with his fingers, "We've scearhed every town, forest, mountains..." Before he finish, Demyx cut in, "And every cradles."

"Cradles?" Xehanort asked in a quite voice. Demyx nodded. "CRADLES?! Am I really hearing this, all this years you've been looking for a BABY?!" He then took out his keyblade and striked his Nobodies with thundaga.

"Told you don't mentioned about the cradles," shouted Axel to Demyx as he and the other ran away from Xehanort's attack.

"Don't care just RUN!" shouted Demyx back.

Xehanort kept cast thundaga until the room is empty, leaving him and his raven alone. Xehanort made his way toward his throne and sat on it, hand on his head as if nursing a headache. "Why do my Nobodies have to be such imbeciles? They are such a disgrace," he muttered. He then looked at his raven and smirked.

"My pet, you are the only one I can count on. Circle far and wide, search of a young man of sixteen with chocolate brown hair and eyes blue as the sky. Go and don't fail me."

The raven made a gesture of bowing then flew.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**(Please review. It'll make me happy)**


	3. Enchanted Meeting and the Truth

**Yay, another chapter. Let see who will Sora's princess.**

.

.

And so for sixteen long years the where abouts of the prince of Kingdom of Destiny remained a secret. While deep in the Hundred Acre Woods, in a small cottage, the three Keyblade Masters carried out their 'dumb' plan. Living like non-keyblade wielders, they had reared the child as their own (or as a little brother in Ven's case) and called him Roxas.

One of the windows on the top floor opened, revealing a teenage boy with brown spiky hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit, white fingerless gloves, and white-black overjacket, also a crown necklace.

"Nice day today," said Roxas sighing. "Maybe I'll play Pooh Stick today." Roxas put on his big yellow shoes and ran downstairs.

On his sixteen birthday, the Keyblade Masters had planned a simple party and something very special to him.

Meanwhile, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus gathered on the table. Aqua laid out a paper. It was Roxas in a clothes almost similar to Ventus' old one. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Wow," said Ventus in awed. "You designed it yourself, Aqua?"

"Of course," said Aqua, feeling proud to herself.

"He'll looks great on it," said Terra. He then pointed some part of the drawing. "Maybe you can add some red here and here, and maybe some blue,"

"Okay, that's great!" squeled Aqua.

"But how are we gonna get him out of the house?" asked Ventus.

"And what are you three up to?"

The three Keyblade Masters let out small shout. They turned around and saw the birthday boy standing there with his hands crossed. Aqua hid her design behind her back.

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Yeah," Roxas responded, still suspicious.

"We... umm..." Aqua began to think some excuses. Terra glanced behind him and saw a basket of fruits. He took out the fruits. "We want you to collect some apples," he said as he shoved the empty basket to Roxas, who look bewildered.

Aqua nervously smiled. "That right, apples!"

Ventus nodded. "Lots of apples!"

"Apples?" Roxas asked confusely. "But I picked apples yesterday."

"Oh, we need more," said Aqua as the three Keyblade Masters pushed him toward the door. "Try to find some green ones, they're good for apple-pie."

They managed to get him out of the tent. Roxas maybe not so bright, but he isn't stupid enough to forget his own birthday. He just smirked at Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

"Don't hurry back," said Ventus.

"Stay with Pooh and the others," said Terra.

"And don't speak to stranger," added Aqua. "Bye, Roxas."

"Bye," said Roxas as he waved to them.

Once Roxas is far enough,, Ventus asked, "I wonder if he suspects..."

"Nonsense," said Terra. "We ARE convincing."

Ven closed the door, excitedly. "Alright," he said and he pumped up a fist. "Let's get this party started!"

Aqua opened a box filled with cloths. "A perfect black shade," she said smiling. "Fit for a prince."

Terra took out a cookbook. "Now, let's see..."

Ventus then snatched the cookbook from Terra's hand. "Terra, you can't cook."

"Neither can you," said Terra.

"Well, I can do better!"

"Dream on!"

They stopped when they heard Aqua's giggle. "What are you laughing about?" asked Terra, a bit offend.

"Can't help it," Aqua said within her giggles. "You two are the wierdest brothers in the world."

Aqua continued to laughed, while Vetus and Terra just exchanged glances.

"Okay," said Aqua when she stopped laughing. "I'll bake the cake and make the clothes. Terra do the decoration, while Ventus be the dummy."

"Hey!" shouted Ventus, while Terra chuckled.

"I mean the dolls trailor often use to make clothes," explained Aqua. "Since you're the same size as Prince Sor- I mean, Roxas."

Ventus nodded, understand. "Okay, I don't mind."

"Right," said Terra. "Let's do this."

.

.

Meanwhile far from the cottage, Roxas walks along, carrying his basket, while humming a song. "_Deep in the hundred acre wood, where young Roxas like to play. You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, Roxas childhood days._"

"My, my, why isn't it little Roxas," Roxas looked up and saw a brown owl, sitting on one of the branch on a tree.

"Goody day, Owl," greeted Roxas with a smile.

"Roxas!" Roxas looked toward the sky and saw a little blue bird flying toward him. He streched his hand, letting the little bird to landed on his finger. He brought his hand near his face.

"Hello, Casey," he said toward the blue bird. Casey smiled and flew away. Roxas continued to walk, with Owl flying above him.

Meanwhile, Casey was flying in the air, until she spotted a tiger and a little kangaroo bouncing in a sunflower field.

"Tigger! Roo!" she called. Tigger and Roo looked up toward Casey.

"What'z up, Casey-pal?" asked Tigger.

"Roxas is here!" said Casey. Roo squeled while Tigger let out his laugh.

"Hoo hoo hoo! That's tigger-refic!" shouted Tigger. "Let's go, Roo!"

"Yeah!" said Roo as they bounce their way, while Casey flew somewhere else.

In the way, Tigger and Roo stopped at outside of Pooh's house. Pooh was eating some honey (as usual) on his log while Piglet was playing jigwas on the ground.

"Hey pooh-bear and piglet-to!" called Tigger. The yellow bear and pink pig looked toward the tiger.

"Hello, Tigger," said Pooh, raising his honey covered paw.

"What's a hurry?" asked Piglet.

"Our buddy Roxas is here! That's the news," shouted Tigger as he bounced away.

"Let's go see him, guys," said Roo as he followed Tigger.

"Oh my," said Piglet standing up. "Come on, Pooh,"

"Just a minute," said Pooh. He licked the honey from his hand before he and Piglet followed Tigger and Roo.

At the same time, Casey flew toward a certain tree-house with a vegetables garden beside it. She saw a yellow rabbit was waterring the carrots.

"Rabby..." she called. Rabby, who's name is actually Rabbit, looked up at Casey.

"Hello, Casey," he said. Rabbit stretched his had so Casey can land on his finger. "What's wrong?"

"Roxas is here," said Casey.

"Well, what a pleasent surprise," said Rabbit, putting his waterring can on the ground.

"Come on, Rabby," Casey said as he flew away, with Rabbit following her from the ground.

Meanwhile, Tigger bounced toward Eeyore's stick house.

"Donkey-boy!" he called. "Did ya hear the news?"

"Something new?" asked Eeyore in his usual gloomy voice.

"Nope!" said Tigger as he shook his head. "Just our buddy Roxas is here!" He bounced behind Eeyore and pushed him. "Let's go, Donkey-boy!"

One by one, the Hundred Acre Wood friends appear. Roxas, who watched his friends coming toward him, smiled. He stared to sing again. "_Deep in the hundred acre wood, where young Roxas like to play. You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, Roxas childhood days. A donkey named Eeyore is his friend. And Kanga and little Roo. There's Rabbit and Piglet, and there's Owl But most of all, Winnie the Pooh._"

.

.

Elsewhere in the forest, there was three young lady. Two of them wore a black coat while the other wore a pink dress. One of the girl in black coat has blond hair and looks like she has a pair of anthena, while the other girl in black coat has short black hair. As for the girl in pink dress, she has shoulder-length red hair.

"What's that sound?" asked the red haired girl.

The blond haired girl tried to listen then scowled. "What sound?"

The black haired tried to listen too, but then she shook her head. "I didn't hear anything," she said. "Are you sure you heard something, Your Highness?"

"Xion," said the red haired girl as she crossed her arm. "I've told you to call me by my name."

Xion nodded. "Sorry, Kairi."

"We really need to check your ears, Kairi," said the blond haired girl.

"Larxene, my ears are just fine," said Kairi.

"So, what did you hear earlier?" asked Xion.

Kairi closed her eyes then open it again. "A boy. Singing."

Larxene smirked. "Ha! You're just hearing stuff, Princess. Boys are always too busy to sing. They spend most of their times training and hanging in the bar."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know alot about boy, Larxene?"

"Hey!" said Larxee raised both of her hands. "I hang out with boys. Part of the knight trainning."

Xion shook her head. While Kairi just gotten curiouser and curiouser. She wanted to know what was that voice. RIGHT NOW!

"I still can't believe a woman like you managed to became a knight," said Xion as she crossed her arms.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Can't believe a girl like you managed to became a babysitter."

"I'm NOT a BABYSITTER. I'm a LADY-IN-WAITING."

"It's the same."

"No it's not! Kairi told her-" Xion stopped her sentences when she realized it was only her and Larxene. Kairi is nowhere around them.

"PRINCESS KAIRI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

.

.

Meanwhile, Roxas and the Hundred Acre Woods friends arrived at the 'Apple Corner', source of all apples in the Hundred Acre Wood.

Tigger bounced as high as he can and grabbed and an apple, then gave it to Piglet. Piglet then put the apple in Roxas basket.

"Roxas, do you know the higher the apple, the sweeter it tastes?" Pooh asked before he bit his apple.

Rixas shook his head. "Really?" he asked back. "Well, we have to find out." He gave the basket to Rabbit and started to climb a tree. Living in the forest for almost sixteen years, of course Roxas know how to climb trees. Once he reached the top, he was about to pick an apple , but then he gasped. From there he could saw a magnificent castle, the Kingdom of Destiny.

Owl landed beside Roxas. "What a beautiful view, isn't it?" Owl asked as he sighed.

Roxas nodded. "It is." He then sighed, there's a hint of sadness,and Owl noticed that.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" asked the owl. Roxas shook his head and climbed down. Nobody noticed that Roxas feeling a little bit sad.

"They keep treating me like a kid," Roxas muttered.

"Who?" asked Piglet. All his friends turned toward him. Now everybody notice.

Roxas sighed. "Uncle Terra, aunt Aqua, even Ven." He sat down next to Pooh. "They never let me to meet anybody else beside you guys."

"Oh my," said Rabbit. "That's terrible."

"Poor Roxas..." said Roo as he pat Roxas' shoulder. But then the brown haired boy smiled.

"But," Roxas said with a giggle. "I HAVE met someone else beside you guys."

Everybody lit up. "Who?" asked Casey.

Roxas grinned and stood upn The others followed him. "Come on, Roxas," pleaded Tigger. "Who?"

Roxas' grin didn't left his face. "A girl."

"What is she like?" asked Eeyore.

"She's the same height as me, and kind," said Roxas, gesturing to his height. "And very pretty."

"What did you do?" asked Kanga.

"Well, we walk together, and talk, and dance a little," said Roxas getting happier and happier. "And when the sun almost set, she take my hands, lean a bit closer..."

(Everybody's waiting for the best part!)

"Then I woke up."

(Oh come on!)

Everybody sighed and sat again with Roxas. "So, it was just a dream?" asked Pooh.

"Maybe," said Roxas as he shrugged. "But I dreamt about her so many times. I'm sure it'll come true someday."

There was a silent, until Kanga said, "Roxas dear, show us your dance with the girl."

Roxas blushed, but then he nodded. "Okay, but who will be my dance partner."

Tigger bounced, standing up. "Pick me!" he shouted, raising his hand. "Dancing is what Tigger do best." Rabbit just rolled his eyes at that statement.

Roxas stood up. "Okay," the boy said. "First we bow down," Roxas bow, Tigger following him. Roxas then hold Tigger paws. "Then we dance."

Roxas and Tigger started to stepped, spinned, and twirled. Roxas couldn't help it. He sang as he dance with Tigger.

"_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away. Music will tie. What's left of me, what's left of me now. I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing._"

.

.

Kairi finally found the owner of the singing voice. She hid behind some bushes as she watched a brown haired boy dancing with a tiger, singing. "Wow," she said in awe.

Just then, a gray gopher popped out from the ground, beside her. Making her jumped and squeled. She stepped backward then crashed into someone.

THUD

"Sssssay," said the gopher. "What'sssss with all the noissssse?"

Kairi groaned. She then realized that she crashed into the stood up and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you."

The boy got up too and faced her. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi grinned. (He doesn't know that she's a princess.) "I'm Kairi," she introduce herself. "I was wandering in the wood with two of my friends until I heard your singing."

The boy blushed, which she found kindda cute. She then got an idea. "Can you teach me how to dance like that?" (Well, since Kairi is a princess, of course she knows how to dance.)

The boy seemed panicked. He glanced behind him. Kairi could saw his forest friends gerturing him to go on. The biy looked back at her then nodded.

"First," he started. "We have to bow." He then bow while Kairi curtsy. He then took her hand, making her blushed a little. "Then we dance."

They stepped, spinned and twirlled. Kairi never had so much fun like this in her life. She started to sing, like the boy did. "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away. Music will tie. What's left of me, what's left of me now. My heart's a battleground._"

The boy smiled widely as he joinedin the song. "_You show me how to see. That nothing is whole and nothing is broken._"

They sang together. "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away. Music will tie. What's left of me, what's left of me now. I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing."_

They stopped dancing, then bow/curtsy to each other before sat down. The forest friends gave them great applause. They also sat around them.

"Hey," Kairi started. "I've told you my name. What's yours?"

"Oh," said the boy looking at her. "My name is..."

The boy's eyes widened, like he saw a ghost. "HOLY COW!" he yelled. He stood up. "I have to go home now!"

"Can I see you again?" asked Kairi.

"Maybe," yelled the boy as he picked up a basket filled with apples. "I don't know!" He then shook his head. "This evening!"

"Where?" Kairi asked again.

"In the only cottage in this forest!" the boy shouted as he and his forest friends ran away, leaving her alone. But Kairi didn't care, as long she can meet with the boy again.

"Kairi! There you are!" The princess heard Xion's voice, seems a bit angry.

(Oh crap!)

.

.

Back at the cottage...

Roxas ran towad his home, the cottage, with a huge smile on his face. "Aunt Aqua, Uncle Terra, Ven, I'm home!" he shouted.

When he opened the door, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (who were hiding earlier) jumped out, yelling, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS!"

"Guys," said Roxas in excitiment as the others gave him a big hug (Terra nearly crushed him). "Thank you!"

"Come on try this on!" said Ventus as he give Roxas his new clothes. Roxas nodded and went to his bedroom. After a second he came out, and Aqua gave him a mirror to see himself on it.

"Oh Roxas you look handsome!" said Aqua.

"Thanks Aunt Aqua," said Roxas smiling. He really like his new outfit.

"Now you can finally have a girlfriend," Terra teased.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I wonder what will she think."

"Yeah, I think she will be-" Ventus stopped when he realized something. "Wait, what do you mean 'she'?"

"Ro-Roxas?" Aqua gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Terra frowned. "You met a stranger?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, we've met before?"

"You have?" asked Terra again.

"When?" asked Ventus.

"Somewhere in my dream," Roxas took Ventus hand and started dancing with him. "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary._"

Ventus gasped. "Guys, I think he's in love!"

Terra face palmed. "Now what'll we do?"

Aqua glabced at Terra. "Do yu have another 'dumb' idea Terra?"

Roxas stopped dancing with Ventus and frowned at them. "Why? I'm sixteen."

"No, that's not it," said Aqua. "But as a prince, you have to marry a princess."

"A prince?" asked Roxas getting more confused. "Wait, wait, wait, this doesn't make any sense! If I am a prince, which I'm not, then my parent should be a-"

"-a king and queen." Terra cut off. "Yes you're a Prince. You're Prince Sora, son King Cloud and Queen Aerith from the Kingdom of Destiny."

"Wha-"

"Sorry, Roxas," said Aqua. "We're going to take you home tonight."

"B-But she coming here tonight."

"Sorry, Your Highness," Terra said. "That girl, a princess or not, you're never gonna see her again."

Roxas, now Prince Sora, stepped back and shook his head slightly, couldn't believe what they say. Ventus raised his hand slightled to calm him down.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Sora yelled. His eyes filled with tears. "YOU LIED TO ME FOR SIXTEEN YEARS! HOW COULD YOU?" He ran into his room and slammed the door.

The Keyblade Masters hung their head down. "And we thought he will be happy," muttered Ventus.

In his room, Sora burried his face in his pillow, crying. Neither he or the others notice a black raven flew away from the cottage with an evil grin on its face.

**To be continue...**

**(Please review. It'll make me happy)**


End file.
